


Hurtin' On Me

by artisticBunny, samithemunchkin



Series: Shine (Equestrian AU) [3]
Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Equestrian, Gay, Horses, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, equestrian AU, farrier, gay equestrians, gay relationships, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been having some worsening aches on his lower back for the last few days and when he could barely even stand straight after a shoeing the day before, he’d finally given in and made a doctor’s appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More ridiculousnesssss.

_Middle of May_

Sam groaned when his phone suddenly rang and he cursed out loud that he hadn’t turned it off for the day. He’d been having some worsening aches on his lower back for the last few days and when he could barely even stand straight after a shoeing the day before, he’d finally given in and made a doctor’s appointment, who’d prescribed him some potent painkillers and relaxants along with two entire weeks of sick leave.

He’d accepted the sick leave reluctantly, apologizing more than a few times when he’d called the facility manager on his way back home and promised he’d be good as new by the end of the week.

It was the next day and he had barely left his bed, the painkillers made him more than a little dizzy and he’d just thought he might as well catch up on some long overdue rest. Which was now being interrupted by his phone blasting his ringtone entirely too loud.

For a moment he considered just letting it ring and go to voicemail, he’d left it in the pocket of his jeans, which were currently serving as a carpet on the floor. But with a long sigh he slowly got up anyway, trying to keep his back as straight as possible as he lifted himself up from the bed and stumbled over to the pile of clothes on the floor to ruffle through it. When he finally found his phone he frowned at it as he didn’t recognize the number but he hit the answer button anyway, he’d gotten this far, might as well see through it.

“Budja...”

“Uh...H-hi, it’s um...it’s Rüdiger...” Came an unsure stutter on the other side and Sam frowned even deeper.

“Rüdiger? How did you get my number?”

“Mr. Hoffer gave it to me and I’m really sorry I’m calling, he told me you weren’t feeling well but...but could you please please please come to the stables for just a few minutes? I...Chellie’s dropped a shoe and I...I have a very important lesson in two hours, I can’t miss it and I need to do it with Chellie.” Rüdiger babbled frantically, panic and desperation clear in his voice.

“I...Isn’t there anyone else? I’m sure Mr. Hoffer would have gotten someone to stand in for me, right?” Sam asked hopefully as he sat down heavily on the end of his bed because his legs were feeling unsteady. 

“But I want you to do it, I don’t...I don’t trust the new farrier...Sam please.”

“Rüdiger...if it’s just a dropped shoe I’m sure they’ll do just fine. I’m...I’m really not in the condition to do anything right now...I’m sor-” Sam tried to reason but Rüdiger cut him off.

“But Sam it’s the worst leg and there’s quite a bit that’s come off the outer side, you just told me how important it is for Chellie to have that hoof perfectly in balance. Please...Sam I swear I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t really important...”

“I...” Sam rubbed at his eyes for a moment before letting out a long sigh and slowly got up on his feet again. “Alright...just...have everything ready, you know where my tool box and stuff are, right?” He asked and grumpily picked up his clothes from the floor one at a time and slowly putting them on.

“Y-yeah, okay...I can do that...but um...I couldn’t...I don’t know where the shoe is...she lost it in the paddock and I tried looking for it I swear I did but I couldn’t find it I’m so sorry…”

Sam sighed again, though this time he couldn’t help the small smile as he imagined the smaller man frantically looking for the shoe.

“It’s alright, don’t worry. I’ll be there in fifteen.” He said reassuringly and his smile widened when the other man seemed to calm down on the other end.

“O-okay...Chellie and I will be ready...thank you Sam...”

“I’m gonna need to start cashing out all these favours you owe me soon or you’ll never be able to repay me.” Sam chuckled jokingly, grabbing his keys and wallet on his way to the front door, hesitating for a moment if he could just put his slip on shoes this one time but decided against it, internally cursing as he had to sit down to pull his steel toed work boots on.

“I know...seriously, if there’s ever anything I can do, you’ll let me know?”

“I will. See you in a bit.”

“See ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rüdiger paced anxiously in front of the stable doors, occasionally kicking at rocks as he kept glancing at the drive way. When he finally saw Sam’s van approaching his heart fluttered alarmingly but he quickly ignored it and rushed to get his horse from her stall, no matter how much he’d told they’d be ready he didn’t dare to keep Florinchellie tied up for too long.

However, when he came back, horse in tow, and realised Sam wasn’t already waiting for them he frowned. The facility manager hadn’t given any details as to why Sam was on sick leave and Rüdiger had just assumed he had a cold or something, even if he hadn’t sounded all that sick on the phone.

Quickly, he tied his horse in one of the wash stalls and went back outside, just in time to see Sam slowly and gingerly climb out of his car.

“Sam?” He called out, brows furrowing further when the younger man held his back with a painful expression on his face as he started making his way towards him.

“Y-yeah?” Sam forced a smile as he gingerly stood up straight.

“What...what’s wrong? I-I assumed you were just sick, I didn’t...” Rüdiger started, feeling and incredible bang of guilt wash over him as he watched the taller man make his way to the stable.

“Pulled my back...nothing too serious but I gotta...I gotta take it a little easier for a while...” Sam mumbled through gritted teeth as a cramp on his lower back made him hunch down again. “Fuck...okay, alright...oh good you have everything ready.” He said, genuinely pleased and a little surprised Rüdiger had actually put everything ready almost perfectly. “Good morning Chellie...we’ve got to stop meeting like this.” He smiled at the horse, stroking her forehead a few times and patting her shoulder. “I’m gonna need a little help here today, be a good girl for me, yeah?”

Rüdiger could only watch in awe at the two interacting, Florinchellie showing genuine excitement for seeing the taller man and playfully nudging him back as Sam spoke to her. She had always hated farriers and always made a point in making their, and Rüdiger’s, life as difficult as possible.

“You...you’re really good with her...she likes you.” He said quietly, torn between wanting to smile as Florinchellie lifted her leg without Sam even having to ask first, as if she knew exactly what was going on, but when Sam went to bend down and pick up said leg with an obvious stab of pain that made him double over, Rüdiger felt like an actual human trash.

“Uh...uhuh? Shit...well I do like her too.” Sam groaned as he tried to ease the pain with deep breaths. “But I would like her even more if...if she’d stop dropping her god damned shoes every few days...” He grumbled, finally managing to shift into a more upright position and he started examining the hoof.

“Yeah...and I’m...I’m really sorry I made you come...I...I didn’t know you were in pain...”

“‘s alright...this doesn’t look all that bad, can you hand me a size 2 shoe? The type with two toe clips.” Sam said absentmindedly, his focus already completely in his work as he picked up a rasp and started tidying up the sole and the ripped edges.

“Y-yeah! Sure...um...” Rüdiger said and bounced into action, quickly going over to the cabinet they kept the horse shoes. “Is this...is this right?” He held out a shoe and winced when he saw Sam rolling his eyes at him.

“If it has two toe clips and it says two on the medal, then yes. I can’t tell from here.” 

Rüdiger bit his lip as he inspected the shoe a while longer, there was a number two imprinted on it along with clips on both sides of the toe, yet he still felt unsure. But seeing as he couldn’t find anything that would fit the description better, he brought the shoe for Sam, handing it over shyly.

“H-here...”

Sam took it without looking and immediately went to fitting it against the hoof and Rüdiger watched fascinated as his nimble fingers felt around the edges but when Sam made a disapproving sound he looked at him questioningly. 

“Is...is it the wrong size?” He asked hesitantly, stepping away a little when Sam let go of the leg and cursed under his breath as he straightened himself up again.

“No, just needs a little molding.” Sam muttered as he slouched over to his anvil. His head was already killing him and he made a pained face even before he started hammering. Every loud clank of metal against metal made the his eyes twitch and he tried to work as fast as possible.

Rüdiger was practically gnawing on his lower lip by then, feeling so useless when he couldn’t think of any way he could have helped out.

“Alrighty Chellie, let’s hope this fits you.” Sam sighed eventually and went back to the horse, praising her when once again she lifted her leg on her own. “Perfect...” He murmured, finally satisfied with the fit and he quickly reached for the nails and picked up his hammer. “Now Chellie, if I add a couple of extra nails, could you please, _please_ , hold on to this shoe for at least a week?” He said, looking up at the horse, who chose that exact moment to look back at him and Rüdiger couldn’t help himself, he burst into giggles.

“I take that as a no then.” Sam continued, letting out another sigh but he couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips either. As he began hammering in the nails he was aware of the smaller man coming up to pet his horse, whispering something to her that Sam couldn’t quite make out. “You two plotting against me now?” He asked teasingly, making the finishing touches and tidying up the nail ends before finally releasing the leg.

“No, just told Chellie she better listen to you if she wants to have you as her farrier.” Rüdiger started, then quickly corrected himself. “I-I mean she has to behave so you won’t get so annoyed with her you’d...refuse to shoe her...” He mumbled, hiding his face behind Florinchellie’s head as Sam stretched himself back up.

“No worries there, I’ve had much, much more difficult clients before.” Sam said reassuringly, rubbing at his lower back but when he went to take a step away he grunted in pain as it pulled at a nerve. “Shii-iit...can...can you get me my jacket? I left it in the car I need...I need to take something...”

“O-oh! Sure, of course! But come...” Rüdiger started, quickly going over to Sam’s side and carefully wrapping an arm around his middle. “You should sit down first, come on...” He said softly, glad when Sam came willingly and let him guide him over to a bench.

“Ngh, thanks...” Sam said weakly as he slumped down on the bench, letting the back of his head hit the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’ll be right back...” Rüdiger said, casting a worried look over the taller man for a moment longer before he quickly went to pick up the jacket from outside and bringing it over to Sam. “H-here, I’ll go get you some water too…” He added and quickly ran off again after handing the jacket over, leaving Florinchellie to look after the younger man. By the time he got back Sam already had a pill between his lips and if it wasn’t for the pained frown Rüdiger might have even thought he looked adorable. 

“Sam...I’m really sorry...” He couldn’t help saying that as he handed over the bottle of water and watched the other man swallow down a couple of pills. He was fairly certain his lip would start bleeding soon with all the biting he’d done to it but he genuinely felt so bad.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know and I agreed to come.” Sam said between gulps of water and managed to offer the other man a small smile. “And I’ll be fine, you can go get ready for your lesson. I just...I need to wait for a while to see when I can drive back home.”

“I can...” Rüdiger started but hesitated for a moment, somehow sure it was a stupid idea and sure that Sam would just turn him down but then he took a deep breath and continued. “If...if you can stick around, I can...I can drive you home after my lesson. It’s the least I can do.”

“Are you...are you sure?” Sam asked, not quite helping the hopeful look spreading on his face, because he’d really, really, rather not get behind the wheel any time soon.

“Yeah, I mean...the lesson is a two hour one...but after that I can take a little break before I need to ride a few new horses, it’s...it’s no problem, if you can just wait that long.” 

“I don’t have anywhere to be.” Sam grinned at him, though a little painstakingly. “And then I can take a full dosage if I don’t have to worry about getting home...” 

“You don’t, and...I don’t know, if you’d like to come and watch, I can get you in the trainers’ section on the bleachers with more comfortable seats.” Rüdiger suggested and as he felt his cheeks heat up a little, Florinchellie chose that moment to remind them both that she was still tied up by the wash stall. 

“Oh shit, sorry girl...” Rüdiger quickly went over to the mare, petting her forehead and neck tenderly. “We need to get ready, don’t we...okay, um, Sam, I’m just going to go get her tack and my stuff here real quick, think...let me know what you want to do and if you need anything else?” He said, casting an apologizing look at the taller man before rushing off, leaving both Sam and Florinchellie to look after him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can I tell you a secret Chellie?” Sam said out loud after a while, letting out a long sigh as he picked out another pill and swallowed it with a generous amount of water before he continued, smiling conspiratorially at the mare. “As crazy as he drives me...I think I don’t really mind, he’s too cute to be mad at.” He chuckled and closed his eyes again as he felt the medication slowly starting to make his body relax. “He’s got me wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he?” He added and laughed out loud when Florinchellie chose that moment to bang her hoof against the floor.

“Hey, stop that!”

Rüdiger’s voice echoed from somewhere down the corridor, followed soon by the sound of his boots and the familiar clatter and jingle of tack being carried, and Sam let his head loll to the side just in time to see him walk up to the mare with what Sam was sure was the most adorable pout he’d ever seen on another human being.

“You know you’re not supposed to do that Chellie.” He scolded the mare, who actually looked a little sheepish, if that was even possible for a horse and Sam smiled at the two of them.

“‘s not her fault, she was just agreeing with me...” Sam mumbled, sounding drowsy even to his own ears and he reluctantly straightened up on the bench.

“About what?” Rüdiger asked puzzled as he set down the tack neatly and picked up only the leg bandages to start with those.

“Hmm, doesn’t matter. So...excited about the lesson?” Sam said, quickly changing the subject because he was fairly certain with his current state of mind he might just say something stupid.

“Pfft, no, not really.” Rüdiger scoffed as he bent down to start wrapping the bandages on Florinchellie’s legs one by one. “It’s a two hour _dressage_ lesson, which is why I’m putting all this shit on.” He nodded at the bright red coloured bandages. “Mr. Hauer insisted, saying I’ve been slacking out on my own so...I don’t know, he’s called in some actual dressage trainer, I didn’t catch their name.” He shrugged, then cursed when the last bandage roll slipped out of his hands half way and he muttered curses under his breath as he tried to roll it back neatly.

“I take it you uh, don’t really care much about dressage then?” Sam asked, not quite being able to hide the amused smirk from his lips.

“I know it’s important...” Rüdiger started, finally finishing with the bandages and he stood up and quickly moved on to the saddle, throwing on the saddle pad and a thick sheepskin pad on Florinchellie’s back first before gently laying down the saddle on top of them. “And I do work on it a lot even on my own, and especially with Chellie.” He quickly works on the attachments with his nimble fingers on one side, then latching on the girth first before moving to do the same on the other side. “But actual dressage lessons are just sooo boring.” The smaller man whined and even rolled his eyes, making Sam chuckle.

Then, when he was finally satisfied with the saddle, he went to pick up the bridle. “What about you though? Do you ride?” He asked suddenly, surprising Sam completely and he could only stare at the smaller man wide eyed for a moment.

“Me? I um...I used to, I had riding lessons and everything but uh, now I don’t really have the time for it...you know, with working here so much and all...” Sam said a little awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well that’s a shame...It would have been nice to...I don’t know, go hacking together sometimes?” Rüdiger suggested, slipping the reins over Florinchellie’s head. “I usually have to go alone, no one...no one really wants to come with me, except Jan but he’s rarely allowed to take any of the horses out hacking...”

“Well that’s a shame. But I don’t...if Jan’s not allowed to, then I really doubt anyone would lend their horses to me either. Nor would I want to, that would be entirely too stressful for me heh, I’m not even half as good as a rider as I am at being a farrier and I’d just be scared of messing up and ruining a ridiculously expensive horse.” Sam chuckled, grinning up at the smaller man as he watched him slid the bit in the mare’s mouth and pulling the rest of the bridle over her ears with practiced ease.

“Aww I’m sure...I’m sure you’d manage just fine Sam.” Rüdiger glanced at him shortly, offering him a sweet smile before he turned back to his horse, making sure the bridle was on perfectly before making quick work of all the straps. “Just...think about it, okay? We can figure something out.”

“We’ll see, I need to get my back sorted out first though.” Sam offered him a small smile in return. Then he sighed, making a face before he slowly got back up on his feet. “Ungh, you...you ready?”

“Yeah, do you...do you need help?” Rüdiger asked tentatively, walking over to the taller man with Florinchellie following close by.

“No, no I’m alright, the...the pills are starting to work so I’m good, just...dizzy.” Sam mumbled and steadied himself against a wall for a moment, then he suddenly chuckled. “If I start saying weird shit or acting strange, I’m sorry in advance...it’s the pills.”

“It’s alright, that’s understandable. If...if you’d rather want to lie down and rest I can...there’s also a...fancier break room for...well for my family and the trainers, I can let you in there, it’s rarely used anyway.” Rüdiger offered, although he sounded a little reluctant.

“Nah, I’d much rather stay up, if I let myself fall asleep I might just not wake up in a loooong while.” Sam giggled, actually giggled as he wobbled over to the smaller man. “Lead the way, I like watching you ride anyway.” He added, making the older man nearly stumble over his feet.

“W-what? You...you do?” Rüdiger stuttered, throwing a quick glance at the taller man before he lowered his head in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks as they made their way out of the stables.

“Yeah. I mean, when I have the time I like to watch the horses anyway, seeing how they move and, you know...it helps me do my job better. But you and Chellie fit each other so well, it’s...it’s really enjoyable to watch you two work.” Sam explained slowly. He glanced at the smaller man a few times but he too, found himself looking more at the ground than anywhere else.

“O-oh...thanks...I’m...that means a lot, coming from...you.” Rüdiger said quietly, not quite able to stop the small smile from spreading on his lips. “A-and...and you’ve helped us so much, Chellie has been doing so much better after you started working here...I’ve um...I’ve actually been meaning to ask you...when the competition season really kicks off, we usually bring one farrier with us, you know, just in case...would...would you be interested...?”

“Oh wow…” Sam started and slowed down a bit as they reached the riding arena. “Um, I’ve never travelled that much so that would...that would actually be an amazing opportunity but...I can’t promise anything, my...my back’s been really acting up lately.” 

“You do realize you’d probably end up having to do less work on the road.” Rüdger chuckled as he stopped by the gates. “But just...think about it? Okay? You don’t have to decide right now.”

“Alright, that I can do.” Sam smiled at him and took a step back when Rüdiger moved to pull down the stirrups.

“Good. Now...you can get to the trainers’ bleachers if you follow me to the ring, there’s a door by the other end, it’s locked but I have the key for it.” Rüdiger explained as he first made sure the girth was tight enough before he patted his vest pockets and fished out a bunch of keys, handing it over to the taller man.

“You sure it’s alright? Me being there?” Sam asked a little uncertainly but he took the keys anyway.

“Yeah yeah, you have my permission, that’s enough.” Rüdiger beamed at him and put his helmet on after carefully tugging his hair back. “It’s the key with the green stripes.” He added as he picked up the reins and with practiced ease and grace climbed on his horse.

“Okay...if you’re sure. I’ll see you after the lesson then.” Sam offered him a small smile and waved him off after following the horse and it’s rider on the arena.

“Sure thing! I hope you won’t fall asleep out of boredom.” Rüdiger giggled, making the other man roll his eyes at him as he went to find his way to the bleachers.

His vision was getting blurrier by the second and although his back was starting to hurt less his legs weren’t exactly cooperating the way he would have liked them to. He needed to get out of sight fast and as he reached the locked door he cursed under his breath when it took him a few tries to get the right key in the lock and he nearly stumbled and fell over the small threshold.

“Oh for fuck’s sake...” He muttered as he straightened himself up and used the back ends of the chairs to help steady himself as he quickly climbed a little higher so he would have a better view of the arena as well as a nice spot where he hopefully wouldn’t be spotted. He really didn’t want anyone to see him in his current condition in fear of anyone thinking he was drunk, because he certainly felt like he was.

When he finally slumped down on a seat he let out the longest of sighs as he could finally let his whole body relax. Now he just had to somehow manage to stay awake for the next two hours.


End file.
